


Mix Up

by kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, late submission for oihina week 2015, uniform mix up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata grabbed the wrong jersey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix Up

“We’re going to be late!” Hinata yelped after taking a glance at his phone as he pulled his shorts on. They had already missed warm ups, but he didn't say that because he knew Oikawa would have some innuendo ready on his tongue about their previous activities in the Aoba Johsai bathroom warming him up plenty.

“It's fine, Chibi-chan.” Oikawa tried to assure him, but Hinata wasn't listening. He was quickly throwing on his uniform shirt and rushing out of the bathroom. “Wait! You have the wrong-” Oikawa’s words were cut off by the door closing as Hinata ran towards the gym wearing the wrong uniform shirt. “Well, that's one way to tell everyone we’re dating.” Oikawa muttered to himself with a chuckle, picking up Hinata’s jersey and walking towards the gym.

He walked in on pretty much exactly what he expected. Everyone in the gym was losing their shit, while Hinata was a blushing mess, standing in a too large number one jersey. No one even noticed Oikawa walking in shirtless until he spoke up. “Chibi-chan, I don't think your jersey will really fit me, so do you think I can have mine back?” He asked with a grin, holding out Hinata’s jersey to him.

“Hinata, you dumbass! You had to pick him?” Kageyama shouted as Hinata awkwardly traded shirts with Oikawa.

“You wound me, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa protested, throwing an arm around Hinata since the middle blocker looked like he was going to try to make a run for it. “I think I'm a great choice.”

“And I think you're an idiot that's holding up the match.” Iwazumi said as a volleyball made contact with the back of Oikawa’s head.

“So mean, Iwa-chan!”

But that seemed to remind everyone that they were supposed to be playing a practice match, so for the moment they put their shock aside to play the game.

Unfortunately, after that incident Kageyama seemed to have made it his goal to be the ultimate cock block just to piss Oikawa off.

Hinata was pushed onto his school’s bus before Oikawa could even say goodbye, and when Oikawa came to cheer Hinata on in Karasuno’s next game he tried to give Hinata a good luck kiss, only to have a magazine shoved between their faces at the last second by a smug looking Kageyama.

So, in retaliation Oikawa may have taken a liking to PDA in front of Kageyama, but it was only fair. Besides, it made Hinata turn a really nice shade of red, and Oikawa was always happy to see his boyfriend blushing.


End file.
